


Have More Faith in Me Than I Do

by belovedyuuri (belovedstill)



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' (Viktor/Yuuri Edition) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but maybe not with as a happy ending as this one), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Caring Victor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, M/M, Stressed Yuuri, comments are food for my soul, i guess?, just saying, the story of something that has happened to every college student ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedyuuri
Summary: It's nearly midnight. Tomorrow morning is the day Yuuri has to give his speech in front of the entire class. He's not prepared at all. He can't do it. He can't. Hecan't.Fortunately, Viktor thinks differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, I'm trying to write 100 stories. Holy wow, wish me luck!  
> The stories all going to be parts of the series so make sure to subscribe to it if you like this first story and would like to see more c: Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: 94. 'You can do it.'

“You should take a break.”

Yuuri shakes his head, not even hearing the meaning of the words. He knows what Viktor is saying, though, because he has been trying to pull Yuuri away from the books two times now, without much success.

“I have to prepare the speech,” he says mechanically, looking at the materials spread before him. He sees no words, just the pages with text of _I have to read this. And this, too. And this. And this. And this. Oh God, and these, too._

He glances at the clock on Viktor’s DVD player. 23:54.

The speech is tomorrow morning and he has _nothing_.

“Yuuri, you’re shaking,” he hears Viktor say. In the next moment, he’s covered with a heavy blanket and arms are pulling him close. “Come on, darling, you need to eat something and get a good night of sleep. I’m sure your professor will understand.”

“She won’t,” Yuuri mumbles, shaking his head, but Viktor only pulls him closer so he doesn’t have much room to move. There, sitting on the couch with his face pressed against Viktor’s neck and his body slowly warming up, something clutches at his lungs and squeezes. There seems to be not enough air so he does the only thing his mind deems helpful. He grips onto Viktor’s shirt and holds on tight, taking as much undeserved comfort as he can get, because Viktor is _offering_. “I’ve had a full month to prepare this,” he chokes out, and Viktor’s arms tighten around him, “I forgot, I forgot about this, and now I can’t do it—“

He can feel Viktor’s lips pressing to his hair. He can feel the warmth of his breath and for a moment it seems to seep through his scalp and into his brain and it calms him just a little. It takes another moment to hear Viktor’s soft _shhh_ and to realise that they’re rocking on the couch, softly and slowly.

“You _can_ do it,” Viktor murmurs to him, rubbing his hands over the blanket covering Yuuri’s shoulders. “I know you can.”

“No, I—I can’t focus, I don’t _understand_ what I’m reading.”

“Take a break, then. Even a short one. Don’t read anything.”

“I’m not reading _now_.”

“But you’re still thinking about it.”

And yeah, Viktor is right. Of course, he’s right.

“I can’t help it, though...”

Viktor sighs and gently pulls away. “Here’s what we’re going to do,” he says, fingers curling around the edges of Yuuri’s blanket. He pulls at it and kisses Yuuri’s temple before pressing their foreheads together. “We’ll go to the kitchen. You’ll make tea and I’ll reheat dinner for you. We’ll sit in front of the TV and when the food is gone, we’ll prepare the speech. Sounds good?”

“You don’t have to stay up with me...”

“Sounds good?” Viktor repeats and Yuuri knows there’s no point in arguing now.

He smiles the tiniest smile – that’s all that stress lets him do.

“Sounds good.”

As Yuuri finishes the reheated lasagne and Viktor sips at his herbal tea, Phichit texts them both a screenshot of an email from Yuuri’s professor.

Tomorrow's class is cancelled.

_Cancelled._

For a moment, the entire apartment seems frozen in time. No sound reaches Yuuri, who just stares at his phone, breathlessly checking the email address of the professor because _what if this isn't true?_ People have joked around like that before, creating email accounts so similar to those of their professors that they looked the same at a first glance.

The address is correct, though. That means... He has no classes tomorrow.

No speech.

Yuuri doesn't even realise that he's crying, overwhelmed with relief and tiredness – this is all he’s capable of feeling when adrenaline leaves him.

Without a word, Viktor turns the TV off, puts the tea away and closes all of Yuuri’s books, using clean tissues as bookmarks. He pulls Yuuri up and leads him to his bedroom.

When Yuuri wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t remember changing his clothes or actually getting into bed. He doesn’t remember turning his alarm off so it doesn’t pointlessly wake him up way too early. He doesn’t need to remember it because he probably wasn’t the one who did any of these things.

He turns his head back and can’t help but smile.

Viktor is right there behind him, one arm wrapped around Yuuri’s middle, the other cushioning his own head. He’s still asleep.

Yuuri didn’t mean to stay the night. He was supposed to get back to his and Phichit’s apartment so he could at least change for the new day.

He has nowhere to be, though. Not now, not for the rest of today.

Besides, he thinks as he turns around underneath Viktor’s arm and cuddles close, it’s not like he’d want to be anywhere else.

Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it <3 ~~I wasn't kidding in the tags~~  
>  Meet me on my YOI sideblog [belovedyuuri](http://belovedyuuri.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [belovedstill](http://belovedstill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
